nekoatsumefandomcom-20200222-history
Yard
The Yard is where Cats appear to interact with Goodies. Cats will only visit if Food is left out, and only when the player has exited the game for a period of time. Initially, the Yard has one Food bowl and 5 spaces for players to place toys. The player is limited to using one Large item (which will take up two Small spaces). This is doubled with the purchase of the Expansion, which will expand your space into the room adjacent to the Yard. Each space should be changed periodically to attract different felines and keep them interested in your Yard. Seasonal Changes The weather in the backyard may sometimes be affected by the climate of the current season in Japan. There will be times where snow will fall, sometimes not. There is no connection between the real weather and the one in the game.Neko Atsume Official FAQs Summer Season Patch 1.7.0 introduced the "Summer" Remodels. During this season, new objects are added to the each Remodel background. Each remodel will automatically change on June 1st. Winter Season "Winter" Remodels were introduced in Patch 1.5.0. During this season, the Yard will be covered in snow. Each snowfall lasts 24 hours. It stops or starts snowing at midnight of the player's local time. The background music theme also changes into a Christmas themed song. Expansion itsumono.png|Classic Style tokonoma.png|Zen Style Wood.png|Rustic Style Modern.png|Modern Style An Expansion may be purchased at the Shop for 180 . The space in which to place items is effectively doubled; it provides 2 Large spaces and 6 Small spaces or 10 Small spaces. However, an extra Food slot is added to the Yard, which needs to be refilled similarly to the first in order to keep attracting Cats in that half of the Yard. The Expansion also unlocks the Remodeling feature. The gallery on the right shows the borders from indoors to outdoors for each Remodel.Neko Atsume Official FAQs Remodels Once you unlock the Expansion, you can use the Remodel feature. Find this option under the "Other" tab in the Game Menu. Remodels are available for 280 but you will get a 50% Discount on your first Remodel. Each Remodel has a different design, and has slightly different placements for Goodies. Once you purchase a style you can change between the ones you own, for free. Remodeling saves your toys' settings, and if you remodel back you will have the same setting again. Classic= |-|Winter= |-|Summer= Trivia *The Zen Style remodel is the only remodel with the Yard on the left side and the interior on the right side. *The Cafe Style remodel is the only remodel with no specific outer yard, and it does not snow. **Technically, there is an outside part of the remodel since Tubbs still comes to one of the food bowls. **However, the winter version is different from the original like other remodels and the winter music still plays. *December 19th, 2015 was the day of the first snowfall ever! *If you put Frisky Bitz or other Food of a higher level than Thrifty Bitz in the interior side of the Extended yard, Tubbs will not eat it all as he is thought to be too lazy to go inside. References Category:Game Content